


Forecast (Jane/Ororo)

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Thor plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Jane is pretty sure Thor did this on purpose. He seemed too excited when he'd introduced them, and it was all his fault. That's the logic of Darcy, anyways, and Jane is inclined to agree with her just this once.





	Forecast (Jane/Ororo)

It was a Thursday when Thor decided it would be a good idea to introduce Jane (and Darcy, by extension) to the other teams he sometimes worked with. She'd met all of the Avengers and even occasionally stayed at the tower when science was happening. Jane was quickly learning that Thursdays were not good days. It had been a Thursday when she'd met Thor, and a Thursday when she'd had to tell him that she could no longer wait for him. She understood that he has duties in Asgard as well as Midgard, but she couldn't keep putting herself through not knowing if it would be the last time she'd see him, or if he'd find someone better on Asgard while he was gone. He'd taken it well, and had then decided it was his duty to find her perfect match.

Thor was not a good matchmaker. Her date with Steve lasted all of five minutes before the awkwardness became too much and they laughed off the attempt. The date he tried to set up with Clint never happened, because Clint was an ass and Jane couldn't sit in the same room as him for more than a few seconds before she wanted to throw something at his head. Preferably her hand. Thor didn't try anyone else from his team after that, but she tolerated a few dates with random agents before she finally told him that she might prefer women to men. And also that he should give up and let fate take it's course. She'd find someone if she was meant to, without his help.

The meetings with the other teams were scheduled as a lunch and a dinner. Lunch with the Fantastic Four, which she was looking forward to, and dinner with the X-Men, which she was not. Reed Richards was a great scientist, and she couldn't wait to talk with him. She'd even met Sue once, when she was in New York last time. It was the X-Men she wished she could avoid. She saw things on the news all the time about how dangerous they were, and she'd heard Tony talking more than once about what snobs they were. But Thor had The Look on his face, and she just couldn't say no. Her only consolation was that she'd get to drag Darcy along to talk to when she wanted to avoid conversations.

"But I don't want to go anymore than you do!" she protested, scowling. "You always do this to me. You don't even pay me, but you use those puppy eyes and I can't say no! I think you know exactly what you're doing, don't you shake your head at me. You _owe_ me for this."

"Fine. Anything you want," Jane replied, smiling. Her smile froze at Darcy's evil grin. "Within reason!"

"Too late. You already said it. Don't forget that you owe me, because I will be cashing in when you least expect it," Darcy said with a very practiced manic cackle.

"You spend too much time with Stark," Jane grumbled, glaring at the floor. She didn't get to stay upset because Thor had come to collect them for lunch.

~~

Lunch had gone perfectly, which made Jane optimistic about dinner. She should have known better, because since when did her luck work that way? _Never._ Instead of an entire team waiting for them at the restaurant, there were three people. A woman with white hair, a man wearing sunglasses, and a woman with bright red hair who was smiling knowingly at her.

"Thor told us quite a bit about you. It's nice to finally meet, don't you think?" the red headed woman asked, standing to shake their hands. Jane just nodded, waiting for someone to do the introductions. Thor stepped up almost immediately.

"Jane, this is Jean Gray, Scott Summers, and Ororo Monroe. They are the leaders of the X-Men. We felt that meeting the whole team at once would be overwhelming," he said calmly, a shining in his eyes that Jane had seen before. She frowned at him, knowing what was coming. "Darcy, perhaps you would accompany me elsewhere? It is a bit crowded for my taste, and I wish for Jane to get more acquainted with my friends."

Jane sent Darcy a pleading look, but she was ignored. She could tell that her friend just wanted to get out of there, and Thor was offering the way. Damn him, he'd planned this well. She only wondered which of the three she was meant to fall for. She'd thought for sure that he'd given up like she'd asked. She watched as Thor and Darcy chatted and walked away, not looking back once.

"Come on, sit down and eat with us. We don't bite, I promise," Jean said from behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. _He means well, he just doesn't know how to help you find someone to love without doing this. We won't leave you on your own with any one of us, I promise. We were all aware of his plans._

"Did you just... were you just talking in my mind?" Jane asked hesitantly, turning to stare at Jean with wide eyes. She'd heard that the X-Men were mutants, but she had no idea how powerful that would make them. If she could do that, does that mean she could read her thoughts, too? Her eyes widened even further when Jane deliberately nodded after she'd had that thought. "Oh my god. Okay. Maybe you should tell me what it is you guys can do." She sat in the seat across from Ororo without even thinking about it.

"I'm telekinetic. I can read minds, send and control thoughts, and move things without lifting a finger. Scott has literal laser vision, and his codename is Cyclops. Ororo can control the weather, and her codename is Storm. We're the oldest on the team, but not necessarily the leaders. I think that's more the Professor's job. He has the same abilities as me, only much stronger," Jean explained calmly, resuming her seat.

"Sorry if this freaks you out," Scott added, looking amused. "I understand Thor didn't warn you about any of this?"

"No, he most certainly didn't," Jane said quietly, working to get her thoughts in order. She could see Jean's amusement and it was bothering her. Ororo hadn't said a single word, but she'd spent the whole times studying Jane. It hadn't gone unnoticed. Jane turned to study her the same way she was being studied, and was rewarded with a small blush. Ororo had been checking her out. This was not how she'd expected her evening to go.

"You don't have to stay," Jean said quietly. "I'm sure we'll see you again in a better setting. We tend to run into people in unexpected ways."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I just... this is really uncomfortable. Thor knows better than doing this," Jane replied, trying to smile. "I'm sure I'll see you again, you're right. I just... sorry." She hurried out of the restaurant, taking a cab back to the tower instead of trying to find Darcy and Thor to tell them off. They'd hear all about it in the morning.

~~

"You had to know he wasn't going to give up on setting you up! You dumped him, and he's the kind of awesome guy who genuinely wants you to be happy with or without him. He hasn't tried to set me up because he hasn't been successful with you, so I need you to put on your big girl panties and go out on a date and at least pretend to have fun! Okay?" Darcy said instead of a greeting the next morning as soon as she saw Jane.

"It's too early for this. Why would you want him to set you up, anyways? He's not good at it," Jane protested, nursing her cup of coffee. Darcy just shook her head.

"You don't get it, do you? All of these people would be perfect if you'd give them the chance. You haven't because you don't want to get over Thor. You're scared of change!" Darcy accused, pointing a finger in Jane's face. If she'd been in a better mood, she might have made a joke about biting it.

"I don't have a problem with change. I just don't see a point in dating right now when there's so much science that needs to be done. Oh would you look at that, I'm needed in the lab," she shot back, standing quickly and practically running for the elevator. Darcy's accusation had cut to close to the truth, which was that she felt horribly guilty for being over Thor so quickly. She was punishing herself by making sure she didn't fall for anyone else for at least a few more months. Maybe a year.

~~

The second time she met Ororo Monroe, it was completely by accident. There was no way Thor could have set it up, because she'd only gone into the store to get out of the freak blizzard. (It didn't occur to her until later that Ororo herself could have caused that, and maybe it was set up after all. By then, she couldn't bring herself to get upset.)

"You look frozen. Here, let me buy you a hot chocolate, and maybe we can actually meet this time," Ororo said with a small smile, taking Jane's arm and gently steering her to the counter. They carried their drinks to a corner table, away from everyone else. "I don't know if you remember, since you left so quickly, but I'm Ororo. Um... Storm, if you watch the news."

"I do watch the news, but I remembered you anyways. You're kind of hard to forget," Jane replied, then blushed when she realized what she'd said. Ororo was smiling though, which had to be a good sign. Oh god, she was so bad at flirting and human interaction!

"You're hard to forget too, Ms. Foster. Though that could be because Thor talks about you so positively. Is it true that you've nearly developed and Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" she asked, looking interested. From there, the conversation was easy. Ororo seemed to follow all of Jane's science talk, and Jane got all of her weather jokes and puns. Two hours passed before either of them noticed that the blizzard had ended and the sun was shining as though it'd never happened.

"Wow, is that the time? Darcy is probably panicking, because I snuck out to get away from all the noise _hours_ ago without saying anything. I should be getting back," Jane stated, glancing down at her phone. She ignored the thousand texts and missed calls, looking back up to catch Ororo's look of disappointment.

"Of course. I'm sorry I kept you here so long," she replied, nodding as though she'd been expecting something like that to happen. Her good mood seemed to be gone, which Jane didn't like.

"I had fun. I don't regret it, that's for sure. Actually, we should do it again! What's your number?" Jane asked, pulling her phone back out to type it in. They parted ways with the promise to meet up again later in the week.

~~

They'd been getting together for weeks when Darcy pointed out that they were dating. Jane waved it off, thinking it was just Darcy being herself, but the thought stuck in her head. They'd never put a name to what they were doing, or what they were to each other. They just met up once or twice a week, and Ororo had stayed at Jane's apartment a few nights in a row once. Nothing had happened, but... oh god, Darcy was right. They were dating! It explained Thor's pleased looks and the rest of the team's amusement whenever she mentioned Ororo at all. Even Natasha had been different lately, going out of her way to help Jane pick out appropriate outfits and making casual comments about sex that Jane wrote off as her odd sense of humor.

She didn't bring it up for a while after that, getting used to the idea before jumping into that conversation with Ororo. For a while, she was just worried that she'd end up making a scene and freaking out if she tried to say it out loud. But after a few more dates, she was okay with it. She like Ororo very much, maybe more than she'd liked Thor. They had a lot in common, and they made each other laugh with almost no effort. It was like they were made for each other. Three weeks after Darcy pointed it up, Jane decided to address the issue with her officially.

"So... is this a date?" she asked at the fancy restaurant they were currently sitting in. Ororo's head shot up, her eyes wide and a blush already forming on her cheeks. Jane smiled, hoping to let her know that she wasn't upset by the idea.

"You didn't realize these have been dates?" Ororo asked quietly, looking alarmed. She did calm down a little at Jane's smile.

"Honestly, no. It took Darcy saying it out loud for me to piece it together, and that was a few weeks ago. I've been thinking about it a lot, and it doesn't bother me at all. I wish you'd said something sooner, but we can't change the past. If you like me, I definitely like you. I'd like to continue dating, and maybe be able to officially call you mine?" Jane replied, sounding hopeful by the end. Ororo's blinding smile was well worth any awkwardness the conversation had caused.

~~

"Oh good you're back! Thor brought visitors!" Darcy called, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her behind as she raced back to the kitchen to show her the guests. Jane shared an amused look with Natasha when she passed, and just let Darcy drag her without any resistance. She froze in the doorway when she recognized who his guests were, though.

"Ah, Jane, you remember Sif and the Warriors Three?" Thor called, grinning at her. She worked hard to keep the alarm off of her face, knowing that she'd have to stay at her own apartment (preferably with Ororo) to avoid the craziness that was sure to follow. Especially if the looks Darcy was giving Sif were anything to go by.

 

 


End file.
